


Forever together

by Cadoan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Feels, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: “What would I do without you?”Asterius’ strong arms came up to wrap around Theseus, and Theseus in turn moved his hands to rest on either side of Asterius’ wide, muscular neck.“It does not matter. We are forever together now, fighting side by side.”orfeels and monster fucking, y’all
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 366





	Forever together

**Author's Note:**

> So I did not anticipate playing a roguelike based on Greek mythology would lead to writing 2k words worth of monster fucking smut full of feels, but here we are. Enjoy!

Asterius had fallen first in the battle against the prince of the underworld, and so he was already waiting for Theseus in their chambers in the tunnels beneath the arena. He was sitting on one of the two simple wooden beds in the room, large hands clasped in his lap. The wounds he had sustained in the battle against Zagreus had already healed up, for so was the nature of things in Elysium. Asterius wasn’t sure he would ever completely get used to it.

Suddenly, the wooden door leading into the room flew open, smacking forcefully into the wall, the hinges complaining under the force. Theseus appeared in the doorway, his handsome features contorted in anger.

“That philistine!” Theseus shouted and threw his spear on the ground. He started pacing back and forth, cursing. Asterius watched him in silence, giving his partner some space to cool off.

“Buffoon! Lout! Imbecile!” Theseus shouted, cursing their opponent. “Why do the gods of Olympus help him?!” Theseus stopped for a moment, pounding his chest with his fist. “Why do they not bless me in the same way they bless him?!” Theseus started pacing again.

Asterius reached out for Theseus then, gently taking a hold of his arm. Theseus stopped in his tracks and looked at Asterius.

“Perhaps the gods see something in him that we don’t,” Asterius suggested calmly. Theseus’ eyes widened at the words.

“But he is a _monster!_ ” He tore his arm away with an angry snarl.

“You used to call me a monster,” Asterius responded, and Theseus froze.

“What are you saying, Asterius?” There was something cold and steely in Theseus’ voice.

Asterius didn’t look away from his partner.

“I simply mean, that people sometimes surprise you. Like I did you, and you did me.”

Theseus shoulders visibly relaxed at the words, and an apologetic look spread across his facial features. He rubbed both his hands over his face.“Of course, Asterius. You are right.”

Asterius reached out for Theseus again, pulling him towards himself. Theseus followed, moving to straddle Asterius’ large thighs. He leaned forward, gently resting his forehead against Asterius’ snout.

“What would I do without you?”

Asterius’ strong arms came to wrap around Theseus, and Theseus in turn moved his hands to rest on either side of Asterius’ wide, muscular neck.

“It does not matter. We are forever together now, fighting side by side.”

“Oh, Asterius...” Theseus said softly before he angled his head up and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the minotaur’s snout, the cool metal of the nose ring pressing into his face. He let one hand slide down over Asterius’ front, over massive pectorals and further down, over the large belt and down to the kilt. He moved his hand with purpose when he moved it in under Asterius’ kilt and found his cock waiting half hard underneath. Asterius snorted as Theseus wrapped his hand around him. He was large, but not grotesquely so - Theseus could just about not wrap his hand completely around the thick length.

Theseus’ own cock grew almost painfully hard as he thought about how he wanted Asterius inside of him. He wanted to be speared over and over and feel all of the minotaur’s power like this too, not only in battle. He squeezed the cock in his hand and pressed himself flush against Asterius.

“I need you, Asterius,” he pleaded, mouthing the words against the minotaur’s snout. He felt the cock in his hand twitch at the words, and his own responded in kind.

“The oil, Theseus,” Asterius said.  


Reluctantly, Theseus drew back. He let go of Asterius, climbed out of his lap and stood. He quickly fetched a vial of oil and walked back to Asterius, who still sat on the bed. Theseus’ heart swelled as he gazed upon the minotaur, his partner, his everything. Their heads were at the same level now, with Asterius sitting and Theseus standing. Theseus stroked his hand over Asterius’ cheek and gazed into those dark, kind eyes. 

“Beautiful Asterius,” he said, in awe. Asterius gave a small sound of surprise, or perhaps disbelief.

“Few people would agree with you,” Asterius rumbled, and Theseus was saddened by the words. He dropped the vial in the bed next to Asterius before he used his hand to stroke over Asterius’ other cheek, cradling his face.

“Don’t say such things, my love.” He continued moving his hands backwards, over hard muscle, until his he could tangle his fingers in Asterius’ mane. “You are perfection. My gorgeous, powerful Asterius.”

Asterius hummed, a deep rumble in his chest, and then Theseus felt a large hand on his inner thigh, slowly gliding upwards under his kilt. A slight shiver went through him as Asterius’ hand reached its destination and a thick finger nestled between his cheeks for a moment. Asterius’ other arm came up to wrap around him, and then suddenly, Asterius stood and turned around, dumping Theseus unceremoniously on the bed. Theseus landed on his back, and a jolt of excitement surged through him when he could feel how Asterius flipped his kilt up to expose him completely. The way Asterius could manhandle him this way thrilled him, and he trusted him completely. Asterius’ warm breath washed over his aching cock and then, a moment later, a broad, large, hot tongue swiped over him, from root to tip.

“Asterius!” Theseus exclaimed and reached out for purchase, for anything, and he closed his hand around one of the minotaur’s horns. Asterius rumbled and licked again, and again, and again. Then, Asterius moved his head lower, and Theseus found that large tongue swiping over his entrance. He moaned and spread his legs, allowing for better access. The could feel the tip of the slippery muscle push inside of him, and he moaned shamelessly.

It felt amazing, but he wanted more.

“Asterius, please..!”

Asterius leaned his head back slightly, stopping his administrations to Theseus’ opening.

“Please what, Theseus?” he asked calmly as he reached for the vial lying next to Theseus on the bed.

Theseus swallowed thickly, the shame of asking what he really wanted burning in him. Still, there was nothing he wanted more.

“Please, I need you inside of me. Asterius, please, claim me.”

Asterius let out a harsh breath at the words as he poured slick oil onto his fingers. Then, he moved them to Theseus’ entrance and started to push one finger inside. Theseus was hot and tight around his finger, and he couldn’t wait to bury his cock in there. Still, he was going to take the time to prepare Theseus properly. He moved his finger in and out, slowly, until Theseus was squirming in anticipation.

“Please, Asterius! I will not break, and I will heal quickly!”

Asterius gently shook his head, his voice serious as he spoke.

“I will never hurt you like that, Theseus.”

He added another finger and a keening sound tore from Theseus’ throat. He continued to work the man open for a while until he deemed him ready. He stilled the movement of his fingers.

“How do you want me?” he asked the man below him.

“However you wish, I just want to feel you, Asterius-!” There was desperation in Theseus’ voice now, and Asterius could deny him no longer. He carefully slid his fingers out of Theseus before he took ahold of the man’s hips and flipped him around, onto his front. Then, he climbed into bed as well, hovering over Theseus. The wooden bed creaked under their combined weight, but it would hold, just like it had many times before.

Theseus moaned helplessly as he felt Asterius’ thick cock slide up and down the cleft of his ass. His own erection was trapped between himself and the mattress, twitching in anticipation. One of Asterius’ large hands landed right next to his head and then, he felt the blunt head of Asterius’ cock at his entrance. His fingers scrambled for purchase on the threadbare sheets, and then, Asterius pushed inside.

Theseus saw stars as he was finally being filled, the minotaur slowly sliding his cock into him. The stretch was perfect and slick, and Theseus moaned as he accommodated the thick length.

Asterius licked along the back of Theseus’ neck and he was enveloped in almost impossibly hot, tight insides. He continued until he was fully inside, like a sword perfectly at home in its sheath, and Theseus’ backside was snugly fitted up against him.  


A large hand landed at the small of his back, holding him down, holding him still, and Theseus shivered at the power that Asterius held over him.Then, Asterius started to slide out of him, until sliding back in again.

“Again,” he pleaded, and Asterius obliged with a longer thrust out and in this time, tip to hilt. He wanted more, he wanted to feel the power Asterius possessed, wanted to feel the minotaur drive into him over and over until he no longer knew where one of them ended and the other began. And with that, it was as if Asterius could read his mind, because he started moving his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of Theseus with a quickening pace.

Theseus lifted his hips best he could to meet Asterius’ thrusts. He felt so completely full, and Asterius pressed up against spots inside of him that made him whimper. He could feel his release building up, but no, he didn’t want it to be over yet.

“Asterius, wait-“ he finally managed to croak, and Asterius immediately froze, mid-thrust. He could feel Asterius’ chest heaving with heavy breaths, puffs of hot air blowing over his face. He felt Asterius’ hands on his sides, touching him gently, as if checking if he was unharmed.

“What is wrong, Theseus? Did I hurt you?” Asterius asked, and Theseus almost wept from the tenderness in his voice. Theseus shook his head into the mattress and cleared his throat before answering.

“No, I just want to see you,” he managed to say, and he could feel Asterius relax above him.

“Of course,” Asterius said and started to slide out of him. Theseus whimpered at the loss, but it was soon forgotten as Asterius gently turned him over and placed him on his back. The view would have taken Theseus’ breath away, if he had had any. Asterius was magnificent, skin glistening with sweat, looking every bit as the mythical being that he was. Theseus reached out for Asterius, who immediately leaned down into the embrace. Theseus felt large arms wrap around him, and he in turn wrapped his legs around Asterius’ broad hips. He wrapped his arms around Asterius’ broad, muscular neck and when Asterius slid back inside of him, he didn’t care if every shade in Elysium could hear him.

This new angle allowed for Asterius to slide in deeper, to find new spots inside of him, and Theseus was helpless against it. It didn’t take long before he shot his seed between their bodies, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Asterius slid all the way into him one last time and pumped him full, filling him in all the ways he ached for.

He felt completely boneless after his release, and Asterius gently eased him back down onto the bed. He let himself be undressed and he whimpered as Asterius used his large tongue to lick him clean. When Asterius deemed him clean enough, the minotaur lied down in bed next to him, pulling him in close against his body.

Now, there was time for rest, until the prince of the underworld came back to fight them once again. Until then, and even then, they had each other. 


End file.
